Tudo O Que Você Não Pode Deixar Para Trás
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Os pensamentos de Scully após os eventos de "Trust No 1".


Título: Tudo O Que Você Não Pode Deixar Para Trás  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: Nothing Important Happened Today, Trust No 1  
Classificação: Vignette, Post-Episode, Scully POV  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e demais personagens pertencem a Chris   
Carter, 1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox. Não há qualquer intenção de se   
desrespeitar as leis de direitos autorais.   
  
Resumo: Os pensamentos de Scully após os eventos de "Trust No 1".  
  
  
  
Tudo O Que Você Não Pode Deixar Para Trás  
  
  
  
"Eles estão vigiando."  
  
  
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON, DC.  
APARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY  
9:37 P.M.  
  
É difícil acreditar que apenas alguns meses se passaram. Sinto como se você   
tivesse partido há muito mais tempo, ainda que as lembranças continuem vivas em   
minha memória como naquele momento. Por um instante, é como se tudo não passasse   
de um pesadelo e só me bastasse acordar e tudo voltaria ao normal. Todas as   
manhãs, eu abro os olhos e só por um breve instante, chego a acreditar.   
  
Então, eu me lembro.   
  
As malas no meio da sala, o choro de William, as lágrimas contidas naquela   
última troca de olhares, o adeus.  
  
O telefone toca, quebrando o silêncio. William se mexe no berço, mas não parece   
ter despertado. Encosto a porta de seu quarto antes de ir para a sala.  
  
Doggett.  
  
Ele me pergunta se estou bem.  
  
A pergunta faz surgir um sorriso involuntário em meu rosto. Me lembro das   
incontáveis vezes em que você me fez a mesma pergunta. A dor daquela lembrança   
faz com que o sorriso desapareça. Eu respondo. Ambos sabemos que é uma mentira.   
Para meu alívio, ele não insiste e logo muda o assunto, comentando sobre um caso   
que ele e Reyes estão investigando.  
  
Tento escutar o que ele diz, mas meus pensamentos estão muito longe dali.   
Trocamos mais algumas palavras e, depois de prometer que daria uma olhada no   
relatório do legista no dia seguinte, desliguei.   
  
Uma semana se passou e nada fora descoberto sobre o homem que foi morto naquela   
plataforma. Como ele mesmo afirmara, seu nome era falso, seus registros,   
forjados. Ele não existia, assim como aqueles para quem ele trabalhava. Patty,   
sua esposa, também desapareceu sem deixar vestígios depois daquela noite e agora   
temo pela sua segurança e a de sua filha. Ao mesmo tempo, penso que ela tomou a   
decisão certa ao ir embora, ainda que eu tenha dúvidas se ela terá sucesso em se   
manter longe da vigilância destes homens sem rosto e sem nome.   
  
Quanto a mim, nada me resta a não ser esperar. Naquela mesma noite, as escutas e   
câmeras em meu apartamento foram removidas - cortesia de Byers, Langly e Frohike   
- mas a sensação de estar sendo observada permanece.   
  
Nada mais será o mesmo.   
  
Quando penso no que fizeram comigo, não imaginava que chegariam tão longe. Eles   
violaram meu corpo, minha mente e, agora, isso.  
  
Aquele homem misterioso me fez questionar algo que me recusava a encarar de   
frente. A verdade por trás do milagre do nascimento de meu filho e os   
acontecimentos que levaram você a partir rumo a um destino incerto.  
  
No entanto, mal pude enxergar suas verdadeiras intenções. Ele afirmava saber de   
tudo sobre nós e me envolveu com suas mentiras misturadas a pequenas verdades.   
Ignorando todos os meus instintos, confiei nele. Eu queria tanto vê-lo que quase   
botei tudo a perder e só percebi o meu erro quando era tarde demais.   
  
Um homem morreu.   
  
E eu quase perdi você, mais uma vez.  
  
Olho para a tela do computador. A caixa postal continua vazia.   
  
Sabemos que não é mais seguro.   
  
Eles estão vigiando.  
  
Só me resta esperar. Alguma pista, qualquer coisa que me ajude a trazê-lo de   
volta.   
  
Até lá, tudo o que temos são lembranças.  
  
Tudo aquilo que não se deixa para trás.  
  
  
F I M  
  
  
  
Nota da autora: esta fic foi escrita após eu ouvir uma música do U2 cuja letra   
fala de alguém que partiu rumo ao desconhecido por força das circunstâncias,   
deixando tudo para trás. Não pude evitar de pensar em Mulder e Scully quando a   
ouvi pela primeira vez. Esta música também serviu de inspiração para o nome da   
história. A letra está logo abaixo.   
  
  
Walk On  
Performed by U2  
Album: All You Can't Leave Behind  
  
And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage that you can bring  
Love, not the easy thing   
The only baggage you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind  
  
And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
And for a second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong  
  
Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got, they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it  
  
Walk on  
Walk on  
Stay safe tonight  
  
You're packing a suitcase for a place  
None of us has been  
A place that has to be believed  
To be seen  
  
You could have flown away  
A singing bird  
In an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom  
  
Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got  
You can't deny it  
Can't sell it or buy it  
  
Walk on  
Walk on  
You stay safe tonight  
  
And I know it aches  
How your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
  
Walk on  
Walk on  
  
Home  
Hard to know what it is  
If you never had one  
  
Home  
I can't say where it is  
But I know I'm going  
  
Home  
That's where the hurt is  
  
And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much  
Walk on  
  
Leave it behind  
You've got to leave it behind  
  
All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break  
  
All that you measure  
All that you feel  
All this you can leave behind  
  
All that you reason  
All that you care  
  
It's only time  
And I'll never fill up all I find  
  
All that you sense  
All that you scheme  
All you dress up  
And all that you see  
  
All you create  
All that you wreck  
All that you hate  
  
(fading) 


End file.
